Adopted?
by OAEJCOCs
Summary: Alexys, was saved by JJ when she was only 5 years old. JJ always wanted to Adopt the poor child. Watch as the family becomes a family over the years between her 10th birthday and her 15th.
1. Prologue

~Alexys' POV~

I played with my friends in the indoor playground. I was chasing Avery, when I heard the noise that haunts me to this day. The noise that killed my parents and all my friends' parents. I remember the smell of smoke in the air. I was carried out by a pretty lady. Her name was JJ. I cried as we passed where our parents once sat. My parents were dead, I was an orphan. I had a jeans and a jumper on, yet I was shivering. I woke up in hospital. I thought I was alone. I turned to see JJ sitting beside me. She woke and smiled at me. 'How are you, Alexys?' I just nodded. I needed to know one thing. 'My parents?' I asked, her face fell, 'I am so sorry Alexys. Your parents died.' I started to cry. She wrapped her arms around me, I just cried into her chest as she rubbed my back. It was then that I wanted her to adopt me. This was the last I saw of JJ until I would be ten.

~JJ's POV~

_I stood outside the bowling alley, when I heard the explosion, we knew the unsub was in there but couldn't go in yet. Little did I know that three of the children in there were my beautiful triplets I gave up 5 years ago! I walked into the building and saw a young blonde girl screaming for her sister. I took her off the playground and watched as she cried. We passed were we guessed her sister was and she started screaming again. I knew all too well that her sister was dead, but I didn't know that my daughter was dead. I took the younger blonde out to the awaiting ambulance, I didn't leave her side. I knew instantly that there was some sort of connection between us. I just couldn't place my finger on it. We soon arrived at the hospital, they took her away, to examine her. I waited in the waiting room for any news on that little girl. 'Alexys Jade Edwards?' I stood, 'that's me, how is she?' 'She will be fine just traumatized, you can go see your daughter if you like.' I smiled sweetly and walked towards Alexys room. She was asleep. She looked so peaceful, she looked like me 'Um, excuse me Miss, may I please have a word?' the nurse asked from the door. I got up and followed the nurse out. 'It's Jennifer Jareau right?' I nodded, 'that is your daughter, her birth records state that a Jennifer Jareau is her biological mother.' I felt myself smiling. 'My baby girl?' I could feel my tears falling down my face. I finally found my beautiful daughter. 'JJ?' I turned and saw Penelope. 'Hey why are you crying?' 'I found my daughter, well one of them!' She looked confused. 'When I was 19 I gave birth to triplets, two girls and a boy. That little girl in there is my daughter, my baby.' I saw Penny swallow, 'What do you know that I don't?' 'There was another little girl, her sister, she died in the explosion that killed her parents…' I held my emotion, even though I knew that one of my daughters was dead. That still left my son and youngest daughter. I went and sat beside her bed. I held onto her hand, I had to let her go once again._


	2. Re-Untied

It's been 5 years since I last saw JJ. I wish she had adopted me. I have been bounced from foster home to foster home. I just want a place where I can call a room my own. I sighed, as I got myself dressed. I headed down stairs were I am greeted by my younger sister Olivia Grace. I picked her up and gave her a kiss. 'Morning Lily.' I said to my foster monster. I got a mumbled response like I received most mornings. I got Olivia dressed and picked up my bag as well as Olivia's bag. 'Bye. Say bye to mum Olivia.' She waved and snuggled closer to me. 'Alexys don't be late home you are getting a visitor today!' 'Okay!' I yelled back. I walked Olivia down the street to her babysitters, before walking to the bus stop. I watched as my best friend came towards me, 'Hey Avery!' I hugged her. 'Alexys. Hey!' I let go as the bus pulled up beside us. 'Ready for another day of hell?' I asked grinning. 'With you by my side it's not so bad.' She replied, grinning

~After School~ '

I have to head right home after school! Sorry!' I whispered to my best friend and sister. 'That's okay!' I hugged her. 'I love you Avery!' 'I love you too.' I hoped off the bus and headed down to pick up Olivia. 'Hey Livia.' I said picking her up. 'We have to head home now.' I said as I paid her babysitter. 'Thanks.' I carried my 2 year old sister home. 'We're home!' I called. I heard the monster call 'In the kitchen!' I walked in and see the person who saved my life. 'Hey JJ.' I whispered. 'Hey Alexys.' I held my sister and hugged JJ. I noticed she flinched 'What are you doing here?' She smiled. 'Can't I just visit my favourite case?' 'Well of course! But why after 5 years?' It was then that I noticed the other beautiful girl next to the monster. JJ noticed and introduced me with the look of love in her eyes. 'Alexys, this is Emily. My new partner.' I shook Emily's hand. 'Hello,' I turned back to JJ. 'I'm glad you're happy!' I whispered, my voice breaking a little, I hoped that JJ wouldn't notice. 'I'm going to my room!' Fighting back tears I put Olivia down before running to my room.

I fell on my bed in floods of tears. I heard the footsteps of someone, the knock on the door and the door opening. 'Lexis?' I turned and faced the wall. 'Look at me Alexys!' I felt myself be turned to face the voice. I knew it was JJ by her voice. 'What's going on, Princess?' I sighed and sat up. 'You get to be with someone you love, yet-'She cut me off. 'What do you mean love?' I smiled. 'I can see the way you look at her, you like her a lot.' 'But Alexys I'm married to Will, I have a son now. I can't just drop everything to be with Emily!' 'Then explain these.' I pulled up her sleeve, 'I noticed when I hugged you. You flinched, he hits you doesn't he?' I watched as a tear escaped. 'I know I love him, but he hurts me now!' 'JJ have you told Emily?' She shook her head. 'Tell her now!' 'Hey you, Behave!' 'If you don't I will!' I kissed her head. 'As much as I know you love me! I will tell her!' she sighed. 'I will I promise!' I grinned at my job well done. 'Come here, you!' She wrapped her arms around her. 'You were saying?' I sighed 'My best friend Avery, I never see her, only at school, I'm never aloud at her house let alone out of this house!' I heard my stomach growl. 'Sorry!' She looked at me weird. 'Alexys do you and Olivia want to spend the night at mine tonight?' I nodded, 'I really do! But I highly doubt that monster will let us!' 'She can't say no to an Agent!' I smiled, 'At night at yours would be wonderful.' 'Pack a bag Princess.' She kissed the top of my head. 'Also pack something nice to wear, I'm taking you out for dinner.' I grinned. 'Okay!' She left my room and I grabbed some clothes for Olivia and me to wear. I packed my small suitcase with all the things we needed. I pulled it down the stairs and grabbed Olivia Grace's day bag and my phone. I was only allowed it when walking home from school. 'Ready to go Princess?' I nodded and picked Livia up. I followed JJ and Emily out the door. I watched as JJ looked at Emily with the same way my mother used to look my father.


	3. A new place to sleep

~JJ's POV~

Will was home when we arrived. I swore under my breath. 'You two come on in.' I said. I picked Olivia up and carried her in. Will was standing at the door when I walked in. 'Where have you been, Bitch?' I watched a hand come towards me but never felt the impact. I turned and saw Alexys with Will's wrist in her hand. 'Alexys let it go, find Henry and go to my room and wait there!' I watched as she grabbed her sister and headed up stairs. 'You never answered my question!' 'I was following up on a case. These kids need to stay.' I took off my wedding ring. 'I am sick of you treating me like a doormat and always beating me. Leave my house now before I call the police.' He pushed me to the ground and started to beat me. I felt someone standing at the top of the stairs. I looked up and saw Alexys, she had her phone in her hand. I just nodded.

~Alexys' POV~

I watched at the top of the stairs as JJ took her wedding ring off. 'I am sick of you treating me like a doormat and always beating me. Leave my house now before I call the police!' I watched as her pushed her to the ground and punched her. I ran to where my bag was and grabbed my phone. I stood at the top of the stairs and saw JJ nod. I saw a newly added contact, I smiled as I clicked it. Emily Prentiss, she must have added when I wasn't playing attention.

While I waited for her to answer. I watched him beat her more. She finally picked up. 'Will's hurting JJ, I don't know what to do, Please hurry!' 'Alexys calm down, wait with Olivia and Henry. I will be there soon. Just call the police!' 'Yes, just hurry!' I called the police and sat with the two young children. I heard the sirens and the cries of my younger sister. I hold her closer as I hear someone walking up the stairs. 'Alexys?' It was JJ. I opened her door and let Henry go to her. 'Thank you Alexys, I am glad you're here!' I hugged her, she flinched. 'Come and sit down.' She sat down on the bed and I picked Henry up and put him next to her. 'I'll be back with Emily!'

I waited for Emily to arrive with Olivia in my arms. She pulled into the driveway and got out. I placed Liv down on the ground and ran to Emily who opened her arms. She pulled me in. 'I watched him beat her, I should have done something anything to help her but I couldn't.' I said with tears streaming down my face. 'You did everything you could, Princess and look at me, I bet JJ is really proud of you.' I looked at her. 'Let's go in and see JJ hey?' I nodded and picked up my baby sister. I looked into Emily's eyes when she said JJ's name. I watched the look of love cross her face. 'You like JJ don't you?' 'Why would you say that?' 'I watched your face light up and the look of love in your eyes when you mentioned her name!' I giggled. 'Okay I do like her a lot but she doesn't like me.' I smirked. 'I wouldn't be so sure!' With that I walked inside the house and into JJ's room.

~Emily's POV~

After I received that phone call from Alexys, I hoped in my car and drove to JJ's. I saw all the police cars surrounding the house. I drove down the street and into the driveway to see Alexys standing on the porch, she had Olivia Grace in her arms. I hoped out of my car, I saw Alexys put Olivia down and run at me with tears falling down her face. I opened my arms and pulled her in towards me. 'I watched him beat her, I should have done something anything to help her but I couldn't!' She said tears streaming down her face, it broke my heart that she had watched him beat her. I looked at her and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and wiped her tears away. 'You did everything you could, Princess and look at me, I bet JJ is really proud of you!' She looked up at me. 'Let's go in and see JJ, hey?' I asked. She looked at me when I said JJ's name, before she nodded and picked up Grace. 'You like JJ don't you?' 'Why would you say that?' I asked, 'I watched you face light up and the look of love in your eyes, when you mentioned her name!' She giggled. I smiled and answered her question. 'Okay I do like her a lot but she doesn't like me.' 'I wouldn't be so sure!' She smirked and headed inside. I wondered what she could mean.

I headed inside a minute later and headed into JJ's room. I hugged JJ. 'Hey, how are you feeling?' 'Sore but good!' I grinned at her response. 'Aspirin?' I asked. She nodded. I headed down stairs and grabbed her a glass of water and a couple of aspirin. I headed upstairs again and gave her the water and aspirin. 'I'll take the kids tonight! You get some rest JJ!' She didn't look happy about it but nodded anyway. I walked into Henry's room and picked out an outfit for him to wear. I headed back downstairs and put both car seats for both two year olds in my car. I headed back inside and up to her room again. Alexys was sitting on the edge of JJ's bed holding a, now asleep, Olivia. 'Come on kids, Henry say goodbye to your mummy!' I watched as Henry gave his mummy a kiss and a hug. 'Bye Mama!' I grinned as the young boy waved. Alexys hugged JJ and got off the bed trying not to wake Olivia. I picked up Henry and headed downstairs. I buckled Henry in and watched as Alexys buckled Olivia in. She hoped in the front beside me. 'How long have you been taking care of Olivia, Alexys?' She looked at me. 'Ever since she came to my house.' I drove to my house and parked the car. 'You alright with her?' I asked, she nodded. She picked the sleeping child up and carried her to my door. I picked Henry out of his car seat and grabbed the bags. 'Come on Henry!' He followed me to the door, I unlocked the door. 'You can put Olivia down on my bed!' She nodded and followed me to my room where she carefully put Olivia down, still without waking her. 'You're good with her.' I whispered. She looked at me tears in her eyes. 'Thanks!' I placed Henry on the bed who like Olivia had now fallen asleep. Together we walked out of the room. I headed down to the lounge room with Alexys following behind. 'Hot chocolate?' I asked, she nodded and sat herself down on the couch. I made myself a coffee and her a hot chocolate before heading back into the lounge. She looked up at me and took the drink. 'Emily?' she whispered. 'Is that why JJ didn't adopt me…'


	4. The truth comes out

~Emily's POV~

I looked at the young child in front of me. 'Yes and no.' She looked at me confused. 'She did want to but she didn't want to bring you home to that.' She swallowed, and looked at me with tears in her eyes. 'So instead she let me bounce from foster home to foster home.' 'She never wanted that for you Alexys!' I sighed and wrapped my arms around the weeping girl. 'Look, JJ wants to adopt you soon,' I watched her face light up, but then fade. 'She hits us!' With that tears fell and I held her close. 'Who hit you? Alexys calm down!' I watched as she cuddled closer to me. 'Lily hits us! Don't make us go back!' She pleaded with me. 'I will promise you this, I will do anything in my power to protect you Alexys. I will need to call JJ though and tell her, Okay?' She just nodded. I held the girl tighter.

She had stopped crying now and had fallen asleep. I slowly moved and laid her down on the couch. I covered the poor girl with a blanket and left the room. I walked up to my room where the younger two kids slept. I smiled and kissed Henry's forehead. I left a gun beside Alexys. ~Use If Needed~ I quietly left the house and went over to JJ's. I walked straight in and found an asleep JJ in her lounge room. I smiled, she looked so peaceful that I didn't have the will to wake my sleeping beauty. I sat down beside her and looked at her. I found myself staring at her absolute gorgeous lips. She is so gorgeous. I just want to make her mine. If only I could. But she has Henry to consider. I wish she was easier to take, make mine, but it was so much harder then I first thought. I started to lean in and gently kissed her lips, I pulled away and walked out, thinking about the stolen kiss. I got in my car and drove home. I walked in to see a very awake ten year old with tears streaming down her face. I ran up to her. 'I thought you left us like mummy and daddy did!' I hugged the very upset child. 'I would never, I went and saw JJ, and I even kissed her!' I said smiling. 'Really? Did she kiss back? Did you admit your feelings? Is she a good kisser?' I grinned at the Ten year olds excitement about the stolen kiss. 'I kissed her while she was asleep Alexys!' 'A stolen kiss? You know stolen kisses are always remembered best by both the person kissing and the person getting kissed!' I looked at the ten year old. 'Alexys, how do you know that?' She just shrugged. I nodded. 'I love you! But how about you go to sleep my princess!' She nodded, 'Can you stay with me?' I felt sorry for her. I nodded. 'And please don't leave!' I hugged her and played with her hair until she fell asleep.

I kissed her forehead, when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. 'Hey JJ, you are not meant to be driving.' I smiled, 'I know you kissed me.' I felt my face fall. 'Oh you know about that!' I said, feeling embarrassed. 'Yes, that's why I came over. To do this!' Before I knew what was happing, JJ's warm, soft lips were on mine. I felt myself kissing back. I pulled away and rested my forehead against JJ's. 'Wow, just wow. If I had known you could kiss like that I would have kissed you ages ago.' I said grinning. 'Emily!' I heard screaming from the next room. I walked in to see the ten year old awake and crying. 'Hey it's okay princess!' I sat down beside her. 'I have a secret for you!' She looked up at me with a grin. 'JJ came over and kissed me!' I watched the ten year olds jaw drop. 'So is she a good kisser?' I nodded. 'Is she still here?' I nodded. I watched as Alexys got up and walked into the lobby. I got up and walked towards them. I hugged Alexys and grinned. 'Alexys why don't you go and lie down while I talk to JJ?' she looked up at me. 'It's about me isn't it?' I nodded, as she walked up the stairs and into my room. I smiled. 'JJ, Lily hits her and Olivia Grace. She doesn't want to go back. What are we going to do?' 'Emily calm down please! I will figure something out!' I looked at JJ. 'I want to adopt them!' She nodded. 'So do I!' with that I leant in and kissed her lips. 'I love you and I want to be with you!' JJ smiled, 'I love you too! But I think we should wait!' I nodded, glad that she loved me back.


	5. The Adoption part one

~2 months later~

~Alexys' POV~

I walked out of school and saw JJ standing outside of her car. 'Hey Alexys!' I smiled and ran up to her. 'Hey JJ, may I ask what are you doing here?' 'I wanted to pick you up! Is that okay?' I nodded. 'Besides, I promised you I would take you to dinner one night, but that never happened!' I grinned. 'So you're taking me and Olivia out for dinner?' She nodded. 'Yay!' I hoped in the car next to JJ. I looked in the back and saw Olivia and Henry asleep. 'They are so cute!' She nodded. She dropped by our house, to pick up some clothes and my chargers. After that we drove back to hers. I walked up to my room at JJ's. Yes I have my own room at JJ's. I put my stuff down on my bed.

~Flashback (3 weeks ago) ~

_JJ picked me up from my house, saying she had a surprise for me. I couldn't wait to get out of the house. 'Okay when we get to my house I want you to close your eyes!' I nodded. We arrived at JJ's and I hoped out of the car, I walked up to the front door and closed my eyes. I felt my eyes get covered with something. I was lead up the stairs and down the hall. I heard a door open. I felt the thing fall off my eyes. 'Surprise!' JJ yelled as we arrived at a room that was everything I ever wanted in a room. 'Is this mine?' She nodded. I read the sign on the door and threw my arms around JJ. 'Thank you!' 'You are welcome, princess!' 'I wish you could be my mum!' I sat down on my bed. 'Come and see Olivia's room!' 'You got one for both of us?' 'Yes!' I followed her into Olivia's room and smiled. Olivia loved owls. 'Thank you!' She walked downstairs with me._

_~End of Flashback~_

I walked into Olivia's room and found her asleep in bed. JJ must have put her to bed. I went back into my room and in my very best writing wrote this letter:

_Dear JJ,_

_You are so much like a mum to me. I only wish that I could be your daughter._

_I know you wanted to adopt me when you first saw me that day my parents_

_Died. I know you love me like you I was your daughter. Please one day make it official please. _

_I don't know how much longer I can keep living with Lily, the beatings are getting worse, _

_Every day. Please say you will save Olivia and I from her soon._

_Love Alexys._

I put the note on JJ's bed and grabbed my phone and ear-phones. 'I'm going to the park!' 'Okay, just be careful!' 'Yes JJ.' She was already protective of me as if I was her daughter. I headed down to the park where I met up with Avery and sat down with her. 'I wrote JJ a letter today!' 'You told her how you feel?' I nodded. We talked about random things for about half an hour before I checked the time. 'I'm going out for dinner, I should head back now!' I hugged my best friend and left.

As I walked to JJ's, I couldn't help but wonder if JJ had read the note yet. 'I'm back!' I yelled as I walked into the house. 'Upstairs!' I could hear the sadness in her voice. I headed into her room. 'Why didn't you tell about the beatings, Alexys?' 'I didn't want to bother you with my problems!' I retorted. 'Alexys you could never bother me. How many times a day does she hit you Alexys?' I shrugged before holding up 10 fingers. 'Ten times a day!' I answered tears starting to fall. She hugged me until I stopped crying. 'Now go get dressed and come back here after!' I nodded and walked into my room and got dressed. (Chapter 1: Nice, is the outfit she wears) I walked into JJ's room, I sat down on her bed. I waited for JJ. She came out of the bathroom, in a one strap dress, and silver shoes. 'Wow!' I smiled, 'You look amazing!' I stated. 'You can't talk Princess, you look just as amazing!' I smiled. 'Now come here!' I went and sat on her stool. She began to curl my hair. She swept it to the side before pinning it in place. 'Now go get Olivia ready, and head down stairs, I need to finish getting ready.' I nodded and walked into Olivia's room and shook her awake, 'Time to get ready!' I brushed her blonde hair out, I got her dressed before I sat her down and gave her my phone to play on. I began on her hair, I finished her hair. I turned around and said 'Stay here Olivia!' I walked into Henry's room and got him dressed. I was just finishing his hair when JJ walked in. 'Olivia he looks awesome, thank you for that!' I went and picked Olivia up and carried her downstairs where I was greeted by Emily. 'You two look beautiful!' 'Thanks but you should see JJ!' she smiled. 'I can't wait!' I heard the heels on the stairs and looked up. I looked at Emily who had her mouth open. 'Close your mouth before you catch flies!' She closed her mouth. 'JJ you look stunning!' 'So do you! But you look even more stunning than me!' With that we headed out the door. JJ watched Emily, I could see the look of love in her eyes. I asked myself one question. Why couldn't they adopt me? I sat between the two year olds. I looked at the right time to see JJ grab Emily's hand and hold it tight. I smiled and took a photo on my phone. I set it as my screen saver. I watched the road as we arrived at an Italian Restaurant. I hoped out of the car and picked Olivia up. 'Olivia I need you to be good okay?' she nodded before reaching for JJ. 'Mama!' I stopped. 'Olivia did you just call JJ, Mama?' She nodded. I handed her to JJ, who was still in shock. 'Come on JJ.' We sat down at the table. 'Alexys how would you like it if I adopted you? With Emily of course?'


	6. The Adoption part two

Alexys's POV.

I choked on my water, 'You want to adopt me?' I watched her nod. 'Of course I want you to adopt me, but if you adopt me you have to adopt Olivia too.' I smiled as she nodded. I looked at Emily, 'See I said I would protect you!' I got up and hugged Emily. 'Thank you for everything!' I whispered in her ear. 'You are welcome.' We waited until our pizza arrived and we ate, 'Mum?' JJ looked up with a smile on her face. 'Yes Sweetheart?' 'Can we head home soon, I have homework to do!' She nodded.

~2 hours later~

I was sitting at my desk doing my homework. I may be only 10 but I was working on year 11 math. I groaned and hit my head on my desk. 'Stuck on a question?' 'Yes!' I knew it was either JJ or Emily. 'Need some help?' I nodded. 'Get changed and then I will help you!' I ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, hair and got changed into my PJ's. I found cookies and milk on my desk and smiled, 'Thank you!' I sat down beside JJ, she looked at my homework and her eyes widened. 'Alexys do you understand this?' I nodded. 'Wait I got it!' I quickly scribbled down my answer. 'All done! Night mum!' I kissed her cheek and crawled into my bed, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

~JJ's POV~

I looked at her homework ready to help her, but when I saw what she was working on, my eyes widened. 'Alexys do you understand this?' She nodded before yelling, 'Wait I got it!' She quickly scribbled her answer down before putting her pencil down. 'All done! Night mum!' She kissed my cheek and crawled into bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. I picked up her homework and headed back down to Emily. 'We have a genius for a daughter!' She looked at me confused. I handed her Alexys' homework. I watched her eyes widen. 'She understands this?' I nodded. 'I watched her do it!' 'Oh Reid has a 10 year old rival now!' I grinned as Emily said that. Now was a better time than ever to ask Emily to be my girlfriend. 'You know, I have been thinking, about that night we kissed, believe me I haven't been able to get it out of my head. I really wish I hadn't said we should wait, but I am glad we did, but now I really want to be with you. So Emily will you be my girlfriend?' I waited for her response, she nodded and leaned in. She kissed my lips quickly before pulling away. 'Yes I will be your girlfriend!' 'About time too!' I turned to see Alexys standing in the door way, smirking. 'I thought you two would never admit it!' 'Alexys why are you still awake?' 'Oh that I came down to tell you Henry wants you JJ. And I will take my homework thanks!' I handed her homework back. She ran down to Emily, 'Good night Mum!' She kissed Emily's cheek 'Good night our little Genius!' I watched her grin. She ran past me and kissed my cheek, 'Goodnight Mum!' 'Goodnight Alexys!' I rolled my eyes at the ten year old. I walked into Henry's room to find him crying. He calmed down when I walked in. He soon fell asleep. I headed down stairs. 'So are we going to tell the team about the adoption and us or just the adoption?' I asked Emily, 'Just the adoption for now I think. You know the rules no imitate relationship between colleagues.' I kissed her nose. 'So I guess we are staying a secret?' She nodded. 'Let's take the girls in to meet the team tomorrow?' I nodded. I wrapped my arms around her. 'I love you Emily!' 'I love you too!' I fell asleep against Emily.

~Next Day~

~Alexys' POV~

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I hoped out of bed and dressed. I headed into Olivia's room and dressed her. 'Ready for food?' I asked the two year old. She smiled smugly. I picked her up and carried her down. I sat down in the kitchen after putting Olivia in her high chair and bringing Henry down and doing the same. Everything from last night came rushing back as JJ kissed the top of my head. 'Thank you for bringing the kids down, Sweetie!' I smiled, 'Your welcome Mummy!' I hugged her as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. 'Thank you!' 'Good Morning Genius!' 'Good Morning Mama!' I said hugging her. I finished my breakfast and headed upstairs. I grabbed my phone before heading back into the kitchen. I sat down at the table. 'We are going to the BAU today but we are still spending the day with you three. Alexys we need you to be quiet about JJ and me. Our work can't know! Okay?' I nodded. 'Don't say anything about you two because you could get yourself transferred?' She nodded. 'Okay! I won't say anything!' I kissed her cheek. 'I love you Mama!' 'I love you too Princess!'

~2 hours later~

~JJ's POV~

We stood outside the office. I held onto my daughter's hand. I felt her squeeze it. She looked up at me. 'I love you Mummy!' 'I love you too Princess!' I walked into the office followed by my daughters. 'Hey everyone!' I said as I walked into the bullpen followed by Alexys who was carrying Olivia. 'Hey JJ Aren't you meant to…' I cut Hotch off. 'I decided to adopt Alexys and Olivia here, because the abuse at their house was just getting worse! Besides I have always wanted to adopt this one anyway.' I said placing my hand on Alexys' shoulder. She looked at me again, but this time with tears in her eyes. She hugged me tight. 'Anyway we decided you guys should meet my daughters!' I caught Emily's eye, 'Emily and I have decided to adopt them together. We are an item!' Emily looked at me shocked. 'About time if you ask me!' Garcia piped in. I heard Alexys giggled. 'I said the same thing!' She ran to Garcia! 'JJ and Emily can I see you in my office please?' I gulped. I followed my boss to his office with Emily beside me.

~Alexys' POV~

Mummy and Mama had been in that office forever. I sat with Reid playing a game of chess, while Garcia held Olivia. I won the game against Reid. 'Good Game!' I said shaking his hand. He nodded. He walked away muttering something about how could I have beaten him, as I am only ten. Mummy and Mama finally came out of the office with a very happy look on their faces…

~Emily's POV~

I walked out of the office after Hotch gave as a lecture about how our work would work. We can stay at the BAU as long as our relationship didn't get in the way of our work. As soon as Olivia saw me. She ran at me, I scooped her up in my arms. 'How's my little genius?' I asked grinning. I swear I heard Reid mumble under his breath. 'Happy if you're happy?' I nodded. 'I am happy!' 'Then I am happy!' I grinned at the ten year olds response. I hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. 'Ready to head home girls?' She nodded.


	7. How Many?

_**OMG, Thank you so much. I love you all, if you want to see any outfits or the letter for further chapters, you can find them here. ( adopted/collection?id=3404052) Have a lot of fun with them. I had a lot of fun writing my story. this chapter is my fave. Please R&R.**_

* * *

~ 2 years later ~ 'How about a picnic in the park?' I asked the girls as we hoped out of the car. 'Yes please Mama!' Alexys called, she said picking Olivia up. 'Okay let's go inside and pack a picnic and we will head to the lake?' She nodded again, JJ just smiled looking at me. I smiled and held her hand. 'You know… I have a photo of that ages ago!' Alexys pointed out. I looked at my daughter and grinned as she showed me the photo. Olivia reached up at me. I picked her up and hugged her close. Henry was walking beside Alexys, he already had her wrapped around his finger. I smiled. 'What are you smiling about?' I heard JJ ask. 'All of this, our family!' I said, grinning, as I placed Olivia down, I watched as she ran up and held on to Alexys' hand. She walked beside Alexys. I grabbed a hold of JJ's hand. 'This is what I always dreamed about! All those times I was asleep I was one the jet across from you, I dreamt of being with you one day with kids, walking down the street, holding your hand.' She smiled. 'Did you bring your camera?' I asked JJ. She nodded. 'I want to get some photos of the kids!' I leant over and kissed JJ's cheek.

We headed into the park and sat down. I laid out the picnic blanket. While JJ took photos of the kids playing. I walked over to JJ and wrapped my arms around her. I rested my chin on her shoulder and watched the kids play. 'You are so beautiful!' I said grinning. 'You can't talk, you are gorgeous!' She replied. I held her close, scared that if I let go, she would walk out of my life. Not that she would. I kissed her cheek and looked at the time. 'Come on kids' time for lunch!' We walked over to the picnic. We had the park to ourselves. Soon after eating, Olivia, Henry and Alexys took off towards the playground. I felt JJ rest her head in my lap. I played with her hair and watched the kids. 'You take my breath away JJ!' She smiled. I kissed her forehead. I watched as the kids came back over. 'How about we go to the beach for a little while?' I watched Olivia yawn, 'Okay maybe a nap first, then dinner at the beach?' Alexys nodded, picking up Olivia, who cuddled into her shoulder. 'Here Alexys, I will take her!' I said holding my arms out. Alexys placed Olivia in my arms and picked up the picnic basket. While Henry snuggled close to his mother. And just like that we walked home.

~JJ's POV~ We walked inside, the house that I now lived in with Emily and the kids, and I placed Henry in his room, while Em placed Olivia down. We headed down stairs to see our princess working on homework. 'Hey Sweet heart!' I said sitting beside her. 'Hey Mummy!' she replied putting her pencil down. 'I'm done! Can I watch a movie?' 'Sure you can Alexys!' She sat down between me and Emily, with the movie frozen in her hands. 'Can we watch this one?' I nodded. I got up and put it in the DVD player. 'How about some popcorn?' She nodded. I made the popcorn and kissed Alexys' forehead. Our daughter soon fell asleep, I got up and put the popcorn away, I sat down in the office uploading all the photos I had taken. I felt the kiss on my neck and melted, why did my girlfriends have that effect on me? I turned and kissed her cheek. 'Mummy, can we practice my French, Italian and Irish please?' A little voice asked from the door. 'Sure baby!' With that Emily kissed me and left with our twelve year old daughter.

~Emily's POV~ E) Bonjour (Hello)

A) Bonjour, Comment allez-vous? (Hello, how are you?)

E) Je suis très bien et vous? (I am very well and you?)

A) Je suis très bien aussi! (I am very well too!)

E) C'est une bonne chose (That is good)

A) Mère, puis-je vous poser une question? (Mother, May I ask you a question?)

E) Poser manière (ask away)

A) Pour Noël, je voudrais un petit frère ou d'une sœur! (for Christmas I would like a little brother or sister!)

E) Je vais devoir parler à votre mère au sujet de ce premier amoureux! ( I will have to speak to your mother about that first sweetheart!) A) D'accord maman! (Okay Mummy!)

E) Je t'aime mon bébé! (I love you my baby girl!)

A) Je t'aime aussi maman! (I love you too mummy!)

E) Que diriez-vous, nous travaillons sur votre italien? (How about we work on your Italian?)

A) bien (okay)

~Italian Translations~

E) Ciao Signorina Prentiss? (Hello Miss Prentiss?)

A) Ciao Signorina Prentiss! (Hello Miss Prentiss!) E) Come stai oggi? (How are you today?)

A) Come stai oggi? (How are you today?)

E) Io sono buono vi ringrazio (I am good thank you)

A) Io sono buono vi ringrazio (I am good thank you)

E) Qual è il tuo colore preferito? (what is your favourite colour?)

A) Qual è il tuo colore preferito? (what is your favourite colour?)

E) Penso che siete pronti a fare un po 'irish adesso! (I think you are ready to do some irish now!)

A) Ok Mamma, posso iniziare? (Okay mummy, can I start?)

~Irish Lesson! ~

E) Nope, ba mhaith liom a thosú! (Nope I want to start)

A) Uimh Aonach (no Fair)

E) Ní Life bhean óg cothrom (Life isn't fair young lady)

A) Mar sin féin, is breá liom tú a giotán. (Anyway, I love you to bits)

E) Is breá liom tú ró-mo banphrionsa (I love you too my princess!)

J) Maith go leor tú dhá am don dinnéar, Alexys bheidh tú ag dul a fháil ar na páistí suas agus síos staighre le do thoil? (Okay you two time for dinner, Alexys will you go get the kids up and down stairs please?)

A) Ní raibh a fhios agam go raibh a fhios aici an Ghaeilge? (I didn't know that she knew Irish?)

J) Bhuel is féidir liom, dul anois a fháil ar do chuid deartháireacha (well I do, now go get your siblings)

'Well remind me never to make plans in Irish again!' I muttered under my breath before joining JJ in the kitchen, I kissed her lips and sat down, 'You know, she wants a baby brother or sister for Christmas!' She shook her head, 'No, I didn't know!' Before I could reply Alexys, Henry and Olivia joined us at the table. 'Dig in kids.' I said, sitting with my hand wrapped around JJ's. 'Our family is perfect!' She nodded, smiling.

After dinner, the kids headed off the bed. I finished tucking in the four year olds, before heading into Alexys' room.

E) Bonsoir ma princesse, bien dormer (goodnight my princess, sleep well.)

A) Maman sera jamais demander votre maman de vous marier? (Mummy will your ever ask mom to marry you?)

E) Permettez-moi de vous dire un secret, je me prépare à faire exactement cela! (Let me tell you a secret, I am planning on doing just that!)

A) Vraiment? Quoi qu'il en soit de lui demander encore? (Really? Anyways of asking her yet?)

E) Pas de ma princesse, maintenant il est temps pour le lit! (No my princess, now it is time for bed!)

A) Attendez-vous me chanter en français à nouveau? (wait will you sing to me in French again?)

E) Bien sûr quelle chanson? (sure what song?)

A) Quelque part au cours de la arc en ciel (somewhere over the rainbow)

E) Somewhere, over the rainbow, tout en haut Il ya un pays que j'ai entendu une fois dans une berceuse Somewhere, over the rainbow, le ciel est bleu Et les rêves que vous osez rêver deviennent réalité (Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true) I looked at my daughter and saw she was asleep, I kissed her forehead. My little girl was about to graduate high school. She needed to stop growing. I looked over at her desk laid across the back of her chair, her graduation dress sat. I walked over and straightened it out before walking out the dor. I leant on the door, before walking towards my bedroom, I wrapped my arms around JJ and soon we were both asleep.


	8. The High School Graduation?

~Alexys' POV~

I woke up to the smell of waffles, today was the day I graduate high school. I start college in the fall. I grinned. I headed down stairs and wrapped my arms around my mother.

Máthair Dea-maidin! Boladh siad iontach. (Good morning mother! They smell amazing)

Dea-maidin genius beag! réidh le haghaidh an lá mór? (Good morning little genius! ready for the big day?)

Réidh mar beidh mé a bheith riamh (ready as I'll ever be)

Sin mo chailín (That's my girl!)

Mummy, déanfaidh siad tú mo chuid gruaige? (Mummy will you do my hair?)

Ar ndóigh (Of course!)

I sat down at the table and let my mum do my hair, I ate and she silently did my hair. I heard her sniff, before I felt a tear fall on my shoulder. I got up and wiped her tears away. 'Please don't cry mummy!' I said as I threw my arms around her. 'I know I shouldn't cry! But my baby is graduating today and…' I cut her off, 'Mum you will never lose me no matter what!' I hugged her again. 'I love you mama!' 'I love you to Baby girl!' I walked upstairs and changed, I came down stairs in my dress.

Mo iníon taibhseach! (My gorgeous daughter!)

Go raibh maith agat mháthair (thank you mum)

I hugged her tight. 'I love you mama!' 'I love you too genius!'

~Emily's POV~

My daughter sat in-front of me. I did her hair. She ate her breakfast. I began to cry. She stood up and hugged me. I hugged my baby back. She cut me off. I went silent. She told me I would never lose her. I hugged her back. JJ walked into the kitchen. She hugged me and Alexys. I kissed her lips. She bent down next to Alexys, and pulled out the necklace, 'Happy Graduation Princess!' She took it gratefully, she opened the box, and she gasped. 'Thank you Mummies!' She threw her arms around me and JJ. It was finally real. My baby was about to graduate, high school, and aged twelve. I kissed her cheek, 'Let's go!' She nodded, before running upstairs and dressing Olivia and doing her hair. I walked upstairs, I stopped at the door, and I could hear Alexys talking to Olivia.

Olivia vous aurez toujours de moi, vous serez toujours ma petite soeur, peu importe ce qui se passe! (Olivia you will always have me, you will always be my baby sister no matter what happens!)

Alexys, vous serez toujours ma grande sœur, Je t'aime de tout mon cœur!

(Alexys, you will always be my big sister, I love you with all my heart!)

I walked in just to see Alexys, putting a necklace around Olivia's neck, 'Olivia this is the key, to my heart! Which belongs to you!' I smiled, 'Girls, I hate to interrupt but we need to leave now, or we will be late!' 'Coming!' They got up, taking each other's hands, 'My princesses! My Prince and My Queen!' I said smiling. Alexys just grinned and threw her arms around me. I heard the doorbell ring. I headed down stairs with Olivia, Henry and Alexys. Alexys ran straight into the arms of her uncle Derek. 'UNCLE DEREK!' 'ALEXYS!' He picked her up and hugged her. 'Today's the day, princess!' 'Stop reminding me!' 'Sorry.' He said, kissing her cheek. She smiled, as he put her down. 'Is everyone else going to meet us there?' I nodded, as I herded everyone towards the SUV, it was decorated from Alexys' graduation, it had ribbons and bows all over it. I watched her smile when she laid eyes on it. 'Thank you Mama and Mummy!' She threw her arms around us.

~2 hours later~

Our little girl stood on the stage with her certificate, JJ was taking photos along with the rest of her family. I smiled and wrapped my arms around JJ. Our little girl was a high school graduate. She walked off the stage, Olivia ran up to her, Alexys bent down and picked Olivia up, before joining us. She threw her arms around me. I hugged her back. She moved on to everyone else. Avery stood beside us, 'Avery!' I watched her face light up, as she threw her arms around her best friend. 'You did it my girl!' She smiled and nodded. 'So did you!' It was true, Avery graduated too, those two the same school, and everyone at that UNI had competition. Which happened to be two 12 year olds. They are the best of friends.

~JJ's POV~

I watched as my baby accepted her graduation certificate. I couldn't help but think back to the day I brought that little girl into the world, or the day that I found out that the little girl, I saved was my daughter. I smiled as I looked at her and remembered that day

_Flashback. -12 years ago-_

_'Come on Jen, you can do it!' My mother encouraged me. I was about to deliver my third baby, triplets, at only 19 years of age. I was giving them up for adoption naturally. My career was only just starting, I had to give them up. I heard the scream of my youngest triplet, my daughter, I placed a kiss on her forehead before she was taken away, to be adopted. I just hoped that one day I would see my children again, and not have to be on a case that involved my triplets. Other than that I was hoping more that they would stay together. But boy was I wrong._

_Flashback -7 years ago-_

_I stood outside the bowling alley, when I heard the explosion, we knew the unsub was in there but couldn't go in yet. Little did I know that three of the children in there were my beautiful triplets I gave up 5 years ago! I walked into the building and saw a young blonde girl screaming for her sister. I took her off the playground and watched as she cried. We passed were we guessed her sister was and she started screaming again. I knew all too well that her sister was dead, but I didn't know that my daughter was dead. I took the younger blonde out to the awaiting ambulance, I didn't leave her side. I knew instantly that there was some sort of connection between us. I just couldn't place my finger on it. We soon arrived at the hospital, they took her away, to examine her. I waited in the waiting room for any news on that little girl. _

_'Alexys Jade Edwards?' I stood, 'that's me, how is she?' 'She will be fine just traumatized, you can go see your daughter if you like.' I smiled sweetly and walked towards Alexys room. She was asleep. She looked so peaceful, she looked like me 'Um, excuse me Miss, may I please have a word?' the nurse asked from the door. I got up and followed the nurse out. 'It's Jennifer Jareau right?' I nodded, 'that is your daughter, her birth records state that a Jennifer Jareau is her biological mother.' I felt myself smiling. 'My baby girl?' I could feel my tears falling down my face. I finally found my beautiful daughter. 'JJ?' I turned and saw Penelope. 'Hey why are you crying?' 'I found my daughter, well one of them!' She looked confused. 'When I was 19 I gave birth to triplets, two girls and a boy. That little girl in there is my daughter, my baby.' I saw Penny swallow, 'What do you know that I don't?' 'There was another little girl, her sister, she died in the explosion that killed her parents…' I held my emotion, even though I knew that one of my daughters was dead. That still left my son and youngest daughter. I went and sat beside her bed. I held onto her hand, I had to let her go once again._

I came back to reality when Emily hugged me. I smiled. I can't believe that just over two years ago I fell in love with her all over again. I kissed her cheek. 'I love you Emily.' 'I love you to Jen!'


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey Guys Sorry for not updating, but i am going to take a break from writing this story, but keep an eye out for TWO MORE MAKES FOUR, its the prequel, to the story**


End file.
